finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Experience Points, usually abbreviated as EXP or XP, are a recurring feature in the Final Fantasy series. Like in almost all RPGs, characters are further enhanced by gaining Experience Points. However, the method of gaining experience points can vary. Generally, experience is gained at the end of each successful battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Experience points make their first appearance in this game. By killing monsters, all members of the party will gain an equal amount of EXP, whether they made an action or not. Petrified and unconscious party members will not gain EXP. Final Fantasy II ''Final Fantasy II does not use the traditional experience and leveling system. While some stats have a chance to raise based on actions taken during battle, characters have individual experience meters and levels for each weapon category and spell. How much experience is gained is based on the skill, its level, how many times it is used in a battle, and the rank of enemies fought. If a higher-level skill is used against low-rank enemies, less or even no experience may be gained. Evasion and Magic Defense levels have hidden experience meters that increase as the character is targeted by physical or magical/status attacks respectively. ''Final Fantasy III EXP have returned, and it gains the same way as in Final Fantasy. Instead of leveling up the character, it levels up the character's Job Level with enough turns. Final Fantasy IV EXP is gained the same way as in most other games, by winning a battle while not being KO'd or Petrified. In the DS version, equipping the Augment Level Lust, the EXP gained is doubled for that character as long as the Augment is equipped. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- EXP is gained the same way as in the prequel and most other games in the series. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years EXP is once again gained the same way as in its predecessors and most other games in the series. Final Fantasy V EXP is gained by winning a battle while not being KO'd, Ejected or Petrified. The EXP needed for level 99 is 9,696,668. Maximum EXP is 9,999,999. ABP is gained the same way, but instead of leveling up the characters, it levels up their Job Level, until it is maximized. Final Fantasy VI At the end of a battle, all available characters in the party are awarded AP and EXP. AP, Instead of leveling up a character's Job, helps characters learn abilities from their equipped magicite. AP is not awarded until the first set of espers are obtained at Zozo. Equipping the Relic Growth Egg will double the amount of experience gained. Final Fantasy VII Once a character is classed as a member of the player's party, they will gain experience from won battles, unless they are flagged as knocked out. If the character is a member of the active battle party they receive the full EXP. If they are knocked out, they receive no EXP at all. If they are outside of the battle party, they receive half as much EXP as the members in the active party. Experience is not divided among the party members, so the player is not penalized on the size of the party. If a party member leaves the party due to a story-related event such that they can no longer be chosen in the PHS menu, they will gain no experience until they rejoin. Playable characters require slightly different amount of EXP to reach level 99. Aeris requires the most EXP for level 99: 2,484,643. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack levels up through the Digital Mind Wave, and while it may seem random, it, in fact, isn't. The game utilizes a hidden EXP system, where Zack gains Experience from slain enemies. After meeting certain invisible EXP thresholds, he is eligible for a level up. Furthermore, the ''potential level is a factor; for example if Zack is at level 15 and has enough experience to be at level 20, he is considerably more likely to level up than if he only has enough experience to reach level 16. ''Final Fantasy VIII In ''Final Fantasy VIII the character who lands the killing blow gains the most experience from that particular enemy. Boss Battles do not give EXP. Also, the experience for the next level is always at 1000; enemies always give out the same amount of experience, no matter their level. Unlike in the other games, in Final Fantasy VIII the player receives EXP from battles even if they escape. The amount of EXP gained from fled battles depends on how much the player reduced the enemies' HP by; if they damage an enemy 50% of their HP, they will get 50% of the EXP the enemy would give when defeated. Additionally, GF's gain experience and AP at the end of battle provided they are junctioned to a party member prior to combat. Unlike human characters, GF's even gain experience and AP from boss battles. ''Final Fantasy IX Experience is gained in a similar way to ''Final Fantasy III, the only difference being that AP is used to learn new abilities from equipped equipment. Boss battles grant no EXP, but they will give AP. The Experience is shared between active party members; for example: if there's a single character in the active party and the enemy gives 100 EXP, 100 EXP are distributed to the sole character. If there are two characters in the active party or more the total amount of EXP obtained after a battle is divided between the characters for 50 EXP each. Three characters would obtain 33 EXP each, and four characters 25 EXP each. Guests also earn levels. Equipping the Level Up support ability boosts wearer's EXP income by 50%. At the end of the battle, characters that are KO'd or afflicted with the Virus status will not receive EXP. ''Final Fantasy X ''Final Fantasy X does not use regular EXP, rather only Ability Points (AP), which is used to gain Sphere Levels. Sphere Levels equal the amount of steps each character can take on the Sphere Grid, similar to classic board games. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Final Fantasy X-2 abandons the Sphere Grid and returns to the regular EXP routine, with the characters gaining EXP after battle. The statistical boosts provided on level up for each dressphere are preset, so each character will have identical stats if they are on the same level and using the same dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XI Experience points are earned after an individual enemy is defeated, but is modified by its relative level, size of party, chains, and other factors, and will not be earned if a player is KO'd. EXP is earned and tallied separately for each job; further, limit points can be obtained in place of EXP starting at level 75 (automatically switched at maximum EXP) to gain Merit Points. Special battles (e.g. battlefields, Dynamis, etc.) do not award experience points. However, some events such as Campaign will award EXP at its conclusion based on player's performance. Additionally, particular battlefields reward players with items that grant a random amount of EXP with a set cap, usually named as if it were a lost scroll, passage, or page ripped from an ancient text. Furthermore, for the first time players are penalized EXP upon K.O. A player at Levels 1-3 will receive no penalty. From Levels 4-24 a player will lose 10% of the amount of EXP required to reach their next level. From Levels 25-67 the penalty is lowered to about an 8% EXP loss. And, after Level 68, the amount of EXP lost upon knockout is always 2400 EXP. Receiving any of the various Raise spells or Reraise effects will reduce these EXP loss penalties as follows after Level 50 has been obtained: *Raise or Reraise: EXP loss from KO is reduced by 50% upon revival. *Raise II or Reraise II: EXP loss from KO is reduced by 75% upon revival. *Raise III or Reraise III: EXP loss from KO is reduced by 90% upon revival. If a player has just recently achieved a new level, then becomes knocked out, and the penalty incurred is greater than the amount of total EXP they've amassed for their new level, they will Level Down. Leveling Down can become a serious problem for players, as particular weaponry and armors require particular player Level to equip. Final Fantasy XII Experience and License Points are gained whenever an enemy is defeated. EXP is received by all characters in the current party not in KO, Stone or X-Zone status. LP are received by all six party members. ''Final Fantasy XII mimics Final Fantasy IX's EXP drop system by evenly distributing the EXP received among the party, including guest characters who join at fixed levels, so for players who aim to achieve maximum level quickly it is suggested to quickly move with the story to not halt party's level progress. EXP gained can be doubled by equipping the Embroidered Tippet, and LP can be doubled by equipping the Golden Amulet. There also exists a glitch where the player can respawn any opponent if they zone out before the EXP and LP values appear on screen. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''Revenant Wings is a unique game in the sense that even KO'd characters receive EXP after battle as long as the player wins the battle. EXP isn't determined by the number of killed opponents, but is a fixed amount depending on the battle itself. Ashe's Embroidered Tippet accessory boosts the EXP received from battles for all party members. ''Final Fantasy XIII Experience points in ''Final Fantasy XIII take form as Crystogen Points which can be used on the Crystarium System, which can be considered a version of the Final Fantasy X Sphere Grid; however, every character has a different Crystarium for each role. Obtaining the Growth Egg in Mission 55 will double any CP gained from enemies. The equipment upgrade system utilizes Experience Points. EXP can be added to equipment via the upgrade menu accessed at save stations. Organic components add a multiplier, which can be boosted up to 3x to receive triple the regular EXP. Mechanic components add more EXP, but take the multiplier down when used. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Crystogen Points and the Crystarium System are retained, however, Serah and Noel each have their individual Crystarium from which all stat boosts and abilities for all roles are accessed. Each role can be leveled to a maximum of 99. Along the Crystarium are a number of larger bonus nodes that grant an additional stat bonus based on the role that is used to access them, allowing a degree of customization. CP is earned after each battle and each time a fragment is obtained. Some fragments grant a massive amount of CP, as much as 30,000. Activating the Fragment Skill "Rolling in CP" doubles the amount of CP earned after a battle. Final Fantasy XIV Experience points allows characters to advance their levels. It is gained via battling monsters, gathering or synthesizing items. In battle, the exact amount gained is based on the difference between the player's level and the monster's and the size of the party, being granted even if the player is KO'd. Gathering, the amount gained is based on the grade of the gathering spot and the player's gathering class's level. Also, players only get experience points in a successful attempt. Finally, when synthesizing an item, the amount of experience gained is based on the relative rank of the synth and the player's current class's rank, and if the synth is related to a local Guildleve or not. Final Fantasy XV Experience is acquired from felled monsters and applied to party members when resting at campsites or caravans. The party can acquire experience multipliers from the food eaten at campsites. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin is the only character who can earn EXP, and it is gained after all non-boss battles. However, unlike most ''Final Fantasy games, the level cap is set at level 41. If the spell Exit is used to kill enemies during battle, no EXP or GP will be earned. ''Final Fantasy Adventure Sumo is the only character that gains experience points in the game, and his experience maxes out at 999999. The the experience needed to level-up maxes out at 1029998. Obviously, the player cannot reach this value, since their current experience cannot exceed 999999. Final Fantasy Legend III Arthur, Curtis, Gloria, and Sharon are the only characters who can earn EXP during battle. Temporary party members are at fixed levels and do not gain experience. The player will not get any experience for killing enemies with the black magic spell Exit or the lost magic spell Exit2. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light EXP is earned from enemies, regular enemies and bosses alike. All surviving characters receive all the EXP from battle, so if someone is KO'd at the end of battle the others receive more EXP. The Growth Egg doubles EXP intake from battles. Bravely Default EXP is earned from regular enemies and bosses. By completing certain conditions in battle, players will receive bonuses: ;1-turn Victor *Defeat all enemies on the first turn. **Players will receive a little more EXP ;1-turn Ace *Satisfy the condition for 1-turn Victor five times in a row. **Players will receive more EXP. ;1-turn Hero *Satisfy the condition for 1-turn Victor ten times in a row. **Players earn a lot more EXP. Final Fantasy Tactics EXP is gained by a character by using attacks, abilities or spells. It can be gained by doing anything to either friend, foe, or on itself. More EXP is gained when using abilities on higher level units. The ability EXP Boost increases the amount of EXP gained from any action. Another ability, Accrue EXP, allows the unit to gain EXP just by moving to another square. One levels up when their experience reaches one hundred, and the EXP count returns to 0 regardless of how much EXP the unit earns. For instance, if the unit has 99 EXP and earns 10 EXP, the EXP will go to 0 instead of 9. EXP is not gained during multiplayer mode in the PSP version. EXP does have a small effect on the success of Errands. The more moderate the EXP level, the greater the rewards (not too high of EXP level, and not too low of EXP level). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance EXP is gained whenever a unit uses an ability. AP is gained after a battle is won and varies based on several factors. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift EXP and AP is gained after every battle, in a way identical to the one used in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King EXP is gained by Adventurers when they return from exploring a zone or fighting a boss. The player's character, King Leo, however, does not gain EXP. Instead he gains Elementite, which is collected by Adventurers, for use in building structures in the kingdom and paying for certain battles and events. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates EXP is gained by all party members every time an enemy is killed. The amount of EXP is dependent on the enemy. The equipment bonus "Smart Valor" increases the amount of EXP earned. The game gives no indication of how much EXP an enemy gives, nor the exact amount of EXP a character has, only what proportion of the EXP bar is filled towards the next level. Dissidia Final Fantasy EXP is awarded when damage is dealt to the opponent's HP. The more damage is done, the more EXP is gained, thus allowing the player to level up even during battle. Additionally, "bonus" EXP is awarded after online battles, or by defeating an enemy with an EX Burst. Most Battle Pieces in Story Mode also reward the player with a fixed bonus when defeated, similar to the usual EXP mechanism in other ''Final Fantasy games. When a character reaches level 100, they learn three abilities, which convert EXP to either HP, Brave Points, or EX Force. Each costs 20CP to equip, and 500AP to master. Mastering them reduces the CP cost to zero. A character can only equip one of these abilities at a time. Gallery pl:Experience Points pt-br:Pontos de Experiência Category:Stats